


Let's Get Physical

by Tessa54



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: A what-happened-next for S2 Ep21, Deadly Maneuvers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Let's Get Physical

Face applauded his team-mates from his seat in the back of the Van – right up until BA grabbed hold of him and dragged him out.

‘You idiot,’ Face thought, as he hit the ground, running. ‘Why didn’t you shut the door? You coulda had a ride all the way back. No chance of that now. BA is on you like a – like a duck on a June bug. No point whining… you don’t have the breath for that, even if anyone was listening. So just try to keep up…’

What did Hannibal say? _“How many days of training have we got left, Guys?”_

And Murdock? Some days Face felt like he could easily just kill Murdock. Dead. Not many days. But some. And this was one of them.

‘Why did he have to say _“As many days as it takes, Buster… If you’re a man!”_ Why couldn’t he just shut the Hell up? Blew my whole ‘forget that because we’ve had this practical experience’ scam right out of the water. ‘If you’re a man. **If** you’re a man? Really? And don’t think that we won’t be talking about that little dig, Murdock,’ Face thought, angrily, trying to pick up his pace.

BA was not only still in sight, but was actually getting very close. After the first mile he had thrown away the milk carton. He seemed to be labouring. Face tried a little harder.

“You… doing… okay… BA?” Face gasped out between indrawn breaths as he pulled up alongside.

“I… I’m… good… Face… man…” BA’s voice was barely a whisper. His feet were moving; forward momentum was obviously his intention, but he seemed to be moving in place.

Face looked up the road. Hannibal and Murdock were just disappearing around a corner up ahead. He looked behind – the Van wasn’t in sight yet. He matched his pace to BA’s faltering steps.

“I gotta tell you, BA, I’m hurting right now.” They were barely moving and Face found that he could speak, having caught his breath. “That goon probably broke a rib or two here…” he indicated his lower left ribcage, “then he smacked me real good in the gut with a tree branch. Yeah,” he sucked in as deep a breath as he could manage, “it hurts. Not a good thing for running, right?”

‘And all that happened and, yeah, I’m hurting bad… but I wasn’t poisoned. Hell, is he even going to make it back to the base?’

Face chanced a look across at BA: his head was down and he looked… a little grey? ‘Do I make him stop and wait for the Doc in the Van? Hell, no! Can’t embarrass him like that…’ Face made a quick decision.

“Listen, Sergeant, how many times did you save my ass in Nam? Pulled me outta fire-fights… other fights…?”

BA snorted. “Always saving your butt, Lieutenant. That’s what Sergeants is for… saving the stupid officer…”

Face risked it. Stole an arm around BA’s waist.

“Right. I know it. So, Sarge, how about you help me now, huh? At least up this hill and round that corner?” he gestured up the road with his head. “Where the Brass can’t see?”

BA looked up, right into Face’s eyes. BA smiled.

“I can do that, LT.” He slung his arm over Face’s shoulder. “You’re okay, Faceman.”

Face tightened his grip on BA’s waist; gritted his teeth and took the weight. They moved off up the road and round the corner. BA gradually recovered and gained strength. By the time that they reached the headquarters, not too many minutes behind Hannibal and Murdock, they were running side by side. The Van pulled in behind them a short time later.


End file.
